The Power Coven
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: After the cullens left, Bella was changed and joined the volturi. she didn't like what she saw so over the years she made her own coven.Called by those who know about it as The Power Coven.Or the Good Volturi. Read and Review. all same parings.E&B later
1. introduction

The Power Coven

**After the Cullen's left Bella was changed by Laurent the day he found her, the wolves did not get there in time. Bella decided to start her own coven. But will the past come back to haunt them**

**

* * *

**

_**The Past**_

On the 24 February 2009 Bella went for a hike to find the meadow that Edward had taken her to. But Bella came face to face with Laurent. He bites her before the wolf pack could get there in time. When she wakes up she heads of to the Volturi. She was the only vegetarian vampire in the guard. After spending 15 years with them, she saw everything they did and she had enough, never telling them her full power, Bella is a shield both Physical and Mental although her mental shield was protecting her all the time, the power that the Volturi didn't know about was that she can absorb other Vampires and humans powers and keep them for herself, she can also take powers away.  
She changed Anna a year after on 17 May 2025 in Nashville, Tennessee. Annabella Kayla Meyars has a great power, well two, She has a force field made of electricity, if the voltage is high she can fry even vampires; she also controls the 5 Elements, Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Space. Anna was a controlled vampire and they travelled until they were in Fox, Alaska where Bella found a girl dying on 21 July 2027, in the forest her name is Gabbi.  
Gabriella Julia Johnsons was 18 and they stayed with the Denali Coven while Gabbi got adjusted. I was found that she had two powers as well. She could control the weather as well as forecast it; she could also turn invisible. 2 months after her change Bella, Anna and Gabbi left because the Cullen's were visiting soon. They keep in touch, 4 years later and Gabbi had left her newborn stage and Bella was treating two twins who were sick with cancer, in Ephraim, Utah. Della Brenda & Antony Lawrence Hunters were change on 1st Oct 2031.  
At 16 the twins became were attached to each of us and just like the witch twins they were powerful. Del power was to Read and Control Mines; Tony's power was to Control Emotions through mines and touch, as well as to feel them from a great distance. Tony mated with Anna, by keeping themselves away from the Volturi they started to go back to school. 6 years after the twins were changed and the power coven were in Barrafranca, Italy they meet a young man by the name of Elino Oliver Carter being abused by his Italian step-father Franco.  
Gabbi loved him the moment she saw him and begged Bella to change him, which she did on the 5th December 2037. Eli's power was immediate he could change into and manipulate Steel. He also had super strength. He of cause was Gabbi's mate.  
Barely 6 months later Bella found a couple be attacked by a bear on 19th June 2038 in Bridgewater, Virginia; their names were Ashleigh Nadia & Melvin Mark Owen they were 28 & 30 Ash's power came in very handy with the boys, she could see if the truth was being told and to make people tell the truth. Mel's power was very powerful, if he wanted anything he could make it appear, he could create anything from new phones to money.  
In the small town of Logan, New Mexico a 17 year old boy was hit by a car and left to die his name was Vincent Calvin Salavetoa, Bella changed him on the14th August 2044. When Vinny awoke he mated with Del much to Tony's disgust. Vinny also had a power, he could create illusions through mines, and he could even make them look physical if he concentrated.  
They moved around, till they found a young girl being raped in Sydney, Montana. Calleigh Meranda Williams was changed on 5 November 2046 at age 12. Within a few weeks Calle's powers started to show, she has the3Ts Teleportation, Telekinesis and telepathic abilities. Calle started to call Bella Mom  
. A year later they had just settled in Jackson, Wyoming when they meet an 18 year old being forced into marriage she had ran into the forest on the21st January 2048 and was suffering from hypothermia, Jordin Stephanie Spencer or Joey, ironically her power is to freeze time and people, she also controls Ice. She would always freeze her brothers for getting on her nerves and Vinny was always doing it.  
8 months later they were in Peru, Indiana where they came across a 15 year old who had been mugged on 20th September 2048. Leslie Amanda Heart had a power of being able to change her and others appearances and she can see the future better than Alice. Lessy was a bad near blood but like the other stuck to the Animal diet.  
2 years later in Veneta, Oregon two nomad brothers Cedric Nigel & Dennis Samuel Mathews 19 & 16 when changed, they were changed in 2020. They found love in the Power coven, Ric (Cedric) mated with Joey and Denny mated with Lessy. They both had powers and decided to join. Ric had a power like Jane but instead of it being mental his is physical & Denny's was to see relationships & love and to see who their mates are by how big a rope he can only see. With this he is also a tracker.

Now 100 years after the Cullen's left the Power Coven is heading to forks. But are they the only Coven there. And what Vampire has been stalking this other Coven

* * *

**Okay the first chapter should be up soon. I am sorry about my other storys, updates on others storys should be up by a month. 14 days till my 16th {:~)**

**please review and tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW**


	2. back to school

The Power Coven

**After the Cullen's left Bella was changed by Laurent the day he found her, the wolves did not get there in time. Bella decided to start her own coven. But will the past come back to haunt them**

**

* * *

**Chapter One

BPOV

Driving down the highway towards my old hometown was not something I had ever wanted to do again. My black Jag reaching two hundred km/h, in the moonlight. I looked behindme to see Anna on my tail with her BMW, the pink of it standing out to anyone. The "Welcome to Forks" sign coming into view, i let out a sigh ever since Edward left and Laurent changed me, I never dragged my coven here. But we have been nearly everywhere else. We pulled into our drive just out from the border, I came here 2 months before andmeet them. Surprised that my best friendcould change into a great Dog (smelled like one too). Our 4 story $6 million house came into view but of cause with 14 of us we need a big house. 1st story is lounge, kitchen, dinning room, Meeting room games room and family room. 2nd story has my study, library, Mel's and Ash's bedroom, Joey and Rics bedroom, Lessy and dennys bedroom, 3 bathrooms. 3rd story is Anna & Tonys bedroom, Gabbi & Eli's bedroom, Del & Vinnys bedroom, 3 bathrooms, a guestroom. 4th story is Call's bedroom, my bedroom, another Library, and a computer & movie room plus 2 guestrooms.

"Bella" A young voice called pulling me out of my thoughts, I got out of my car to see everyone waiting for me. I unlocked the house and everyone went to do there own things.

####### Time Skip ##################################################

I checked my self over once more. I choose a dark navy blue one shoulder top, that is longer on one side. Black Denim mini skirt. Blue 4inch heels with a peep toe. to top it of i had on my power coven necklace, a gold bracelet and long blue earrings. I put my hair in a ponytail, so people can see my lion tattoo. (Did i mention my tattoo. I got it when i was human to remember the Cullen's. The lion is the same as on there crest). "Bella" Vinny called "Hurry up or we are going to be late for school" Uh school, why did i have to got to school, Oh yeah i said i would andlast time i didn't. I made my way down stairs with my Gucci bag, and got my keys to my baby. My Black Jaguar SX40 payed for as $540,000. Ash is going to take Calle to her school so we don't have to. Each mates were going to take a car. Anna & Tony were going in his Jeep, Gabbi & Eli in her Gold Lamborghini, Del & Vinny in her Blue Aston Martin, Joey & Ric in his White Mercedes and lessy & Denny in with Joey and Ric seeing as they are 'under the age'. We all new the plan. We got to Forks high in record time. Everyone looked our way, the boys got out of there side and walked over to their mates side and opened their doors, then they came over to my car and waited by the back so everyone could see who is in the car. I took a deep breath and opened my door, putting my feet out then the rest. All mouths fell open and there thoughts became disgusting. But as i walked to my family i caught the sent of vampire. I looked around the car park and spotted something i didn't want to. A silver Volvo and by that Volvo is 5 people I know, Alice Emmett, Rosalie,Jasper and...Edward Cullen. My family hissed. This would not end well.


	3. message

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
